


片段练习

by GrandBaguette



Category: Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, 写手炫技十五题#6“会让所以读者产生共鸣但鲜少被用在文学作品中的生活细节”来自loft 铃堡守夜人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 减压小练习，不知道为什么是保留能力的大学寝室AU。





	片段练习

**Author's Note:**

> 减压小练习，不知道为什么是保留能力的大学寝室AU。

 

对于一个制造旋风靠跑、穿越时空靠跑、去地球另一端的餐馆赴约也靠跑的速跑者来说，冬天最要命的是什么？  
结冰的路面？不，那个他们用0.5秒就能跑化掉。

 

“你今天回来的真早。”Wally推开房门，一手拎着背包一手拎着外带的披萨。他的头发乱糟糟的，明显是刚刚换下制服。  
“今天是我的幸运日，没有考试，也没有紧急情况。”Dick维持着瘫在床上的姿势——没脱外套，还穿着鞋子的脚翘在床沿外边——勉强地抬起半个脑袋看着他。  
Wally把东西都堆在他们共用的桌子上，走过来弯下腰给对方一个吻。  
噼啪。  
“嗷！”他俩同时吃痛地躲开，用手指捂着嘴巴。

 

对速跑者来说冬天最要命的是什么？  
对了，是静电。

 

谢天谢地，他俩的制服都是永久防静电的，然而脱下制服之后，生活就好像进入了地狱模式。

“披萨？”Wally举起刚撕下的一片披萨，特地跑到几个街区外买的披萨料很足，一小块芝士挂着一片黑橄榄垂在饼尖。  
Dick正在和essay殊死搏斗（而且没占上风），所以他选择了直接扭头咬一口  
噼啪。  
Dick发誓他再也不会用先用嘴碰任何跟Wally有关的东西了。

“上次的资料你还有吗？”Dick堆成堆的纸张里翻找着。  
“我记得存在u盘里，…等下，好像落在图书馆了，马上回来。”  
三秒之后Wally带着一阵风回到房间，Dick靠着灵敏护住了一桌子的纸张。“给。”Wally递过一个闪存。  
“谢啦。”Dick伸手  
噼啪。  
Dick提醒自己千万不要在Wally刚刚进门的时候碰他。

“到你了，”Dick擦着头发从浴室出来，全身只有腰上围着浴巾。  
Wally拽下脱到一半的上衣丢到床头，“为什么咱们不能一起洗？”他抱怨道，走向浴室的同时盯着Dick被水蒸汽熏得光洁的皮肤。  
“咱们当然可以，如果浴室够大的话。”Dick冲他眨眼。他俩贴近身子，Wally揽过对方的腰  
噼啪。  
他俩尴尬地谁也没动。

 

Dick深深地感觉到如果他跟Wally要继续住在同一间屋子，他们就必须做点什么了，否则一整个冬天下来他大概也会被电出超级速度。  
他们就这个问题进行了多方咨询。按照朋友们的指点，他们试了给房间加湿，收起了他俩所有的化纤衣物，Wally试了随身携带金属物件等等等等，但似乎没有一样敌得过速跑者到处活动所积累的电荷。

作为最后的狠招，几天后Dick带回了一瓶——润肤乳。

“我不觉得这东西会管用。”Wally盯着桌子上放着的精致的小瓶，就像是盯着一个随时会启动的母盒。  
“这是Barbara的点子，所以如果有什么会管用的话，就是它了。”Dick的态度听起来并不比对方确定多少。  
“好……吧。”Wally像是在做临终宣言一样挤出两个字。  
Dick感激地松了口气，照着Barbara的简讯念道：“浴后使用，为了保证效果记得涂于全身，确保用量。”

世上无难事，只怕有先知。当晚他俩享受了入冬以来第一个可以无忧无虑地接触的晚上。  
“天，”Wally伏在Dick身上，享受地抚摸对方紧实的身体，“你不知道我有多想这个。”  
“嗯我也…”Dick抬高腰肢磨蹭对方，手扶在红发青年的后颈，把脑袋凑过去深吸气，“你其实还挺好闻的。”  
涂了很多很多润肤乳的速跑者闻起来像是鲜活的肉体加上一堆柠檬。  
“所以你才这么兴奋？”Wally一边忙着在年轻的义警肩上留下吻痕一边问道。  
“不，我这么兴奋是因为，”Dick笑道，伸手去关床头灯  
噼啪。

所以，你瞧，并不是只有速跑者才会为静电苦恼的。  
他们的斗争还在继续。


End file.
